Concrete Angel
by Digi-Girl101
Summary: Alan’s neighbor, and friend from school, is being abuse. Can he help be for it’s too late? Warning: Child Abuse, Re-Done


Hello . This is my first Thunderbirds fic, so please be nice!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Thunderbirds, or "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride.

**Warning**: Child Abuse, and remember I already warned that in the summary.

**Summary**: Alan's neighbor, and friend from school, is being abuse. Can he help be for it's too late[Warning: Child Abuse

* * *

-_She walks to school with a lunch she packed,_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_-

Seven year-old Alan Tracy ran out the door with his backpack laughing. He ran to his oldest brother's, Scott's, car and looked back at the door. His eleven year-old brother Gordon and his thirteen year-old brother Virgil ran out the door seconds later and jogged over to him in deep conversation.

Alan shook his head at his middle and next-youngest brother. He gave them a weird look. '_Since when did they become best-friends?_' he asked himself.

Just then his fifteen year-old brother John and seventeen year-old brother Scott ran out the door, and to the car. Scott opened the car with the button on his key-chain and they all hopped in, Scott and John in the front, and Gordon, Virgil and Alan in the back seat.

-_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace oh_-

At they pulled to a stop at a stop sign, Alan seen his neighbor and fellow classmate, Anna Parker, walking to school with her backpack and a brown, paper back on her right hand out his window.

She was wearing a purple dress that when down past her knees and a while sweater. '_She wore that yesterday, didn't she?_' Alan thought. Gordon looked over at Alan and smirked.

"Look guys!" He called out to his brother in the car. "Looks like Alan got his first crush!" he laughed, along with Alan's three other brothers, Alan flushed. He _did_ like her, but wasn't about to tell his brothers that.

Alan faked a disgusted face. "Yuck! Girls are gross! Why would I like one?" he yelled at his brothers, who laughed harder. Scott looked at his youngest brother through the review mirror. "You won't think that for long sprout"

-_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_-

Later that day in class the teacher walked around the class, looked at each of her students as they did a work sheet she as she looked at Anna Parker's she noticed the bruises on her upper arm. She, the teacher, shook her head and continued to walk around the class.

-_Baring the burden of a sacred storm,_

_Sometimes she wished she was never born_-

On the playground at recess, the leaves were falling off the trees around the school, a sign that it was autumn. Anna went over at a big concrete cylinder, it was an old well but closed up from the time. She looked around at the other kids playing and eating snacks they brought from home. The wind blew at that moment, blowing her hair everywhere. She shut her eyes tight so her hair wouldn't get in her eyes.

As she opened them she looked up at the sky she saw a storm cloud coming towards the school. By the size of it, it looked as if a quite the storm was coming this way. But she could be wrong.

She always is. Ever since she could remember, her parents have been mad at her. So she must be stupid, she must be dumb. There for, she must always be wrong.

Yet, she still lives. And she always wonders why she couldn't just die, or why she was even born. '_I hate my life…_'

-_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above_-

The wind blew harder and she stayed still, only shifting her glaze to the ground, her face staying neutral the whole time she sat there. She looked way older then her seven years. She stayed still as the icy, cold wind blew. That's one thing she's good at, staying still, showing now emotion.

No matter what though, she would never give _them_ the satisfaction seeing her, Anna, in pain. And that means no one can know her hurt, no one can see her pain.

Not that she could show them if she wanted too. They would listen. She'll never be given the time of anybody. She _is_ the most stupid thing on Earth.

-_But her dreams, giver her wings_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_-

"Anna!" a little boy's voice called to her. She looked up to he they little boy who was in her class, and lived right beside her, Alan Tracy.

Alan ran over to her and sat beside her. He zipped up his jacket and gave her a curious look.

"What's wrong? You look sad." He asked, then, as an after thought, held out a plastic baggy with gummy worms in it. "Want one?"

Anna look surprised for a moment then nodded and took a gummy worm. They say there in silence for a moment, looking at the other children play.

"You still didn't answer my question." Alan told her, looking towards her,

Anna looked at him puzzled for a second then remember he asked her 'What's wrong?'. She thought for a moment before she spoke.

"Sorry. I was sad because I was watching a TV with my mommy last night. A guy's got hurt really, really bad."

"Oh" Alan said, and then asked her "Did you see last night's episode of 'Spongebob Squarepants'?"

Anna giggled then nodded. "Sandy was _so_ funny! She's the best!"

Alan laughed. "Nuh-uh! Patrick's _way_ cool then Sandy!" Then, as if on cue, they both burst out laughing.

-_Somebody cries in the middle of the might,_

_The neighbor's hear, but they turn out they light_-

Later that night, Jeff Tracy looked out the window of his bedroom. He was checking in on his sons to make sure that they were in bed, when he thought he heard a little girl scream. The clock as stroked mid-night he shook his head. He must be hearing things. This was a good neighborhood, why would someone scream?

He turned off the might in his bedroom and went to bed.

-_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it'll be too late_-

Anna ran into her room. She woke up needing to use the bathroom, but her mom heard the toilet flush and caught her. As she looked back to the door she saw her mother. Her eyes went wide in fright. He mother ran over to her and grabbed her by the arm. She then proceeded to throw her on the bed, in the middle of the room and hit her daughter's face over and over. Anna screamed at the pain, blood from her face going everywhere.

"Shut the fuck up! You fucking bitch!" Anna's mother screamed at her daughter before punching her hard in the stomach. Anna's mother then put her hand in her pajama pocket and took out a Swiss army knife and flipped open the knife. Then she proceeded to stab and slash Anna again and again.

Anna's mother grabbed her daughter's neck and threw her against the wall, leaving her there to die. Next-door, in the room directly across from Anna's, the window was open, and so were the curtains. A little blond haired boy stood in shock at the window as he seen the girl he once knew be murdered by her mother, who forgot that her daughter's with was open and so were the drapes.

-_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone_

_In world that she can't rise above_-

Sirens are heard through out the neighborhood as the police and paramedics crowd the Parker house. The Tracy family stands as close to the house as possible. All feeling sick and sad, how could they not have seen it sooner? But Jeff Tracy, the father of the clan stood in shock. It was Anna that screamed, maybe if he had checked it out, he could've-

"Mr. Tracy?" a police officer question Jeff. "Yes?" Jeff replied.

"Can I please speak with your son, Alan, we need to know what he saw" Jeff nodded dumbly, just realizing, like the rest of his sons, that it was _Alan_ who called 911. _Alan_ who had seen what happened to Anna. His baby boy…

-_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved._

_Concrete Angel_-

A little girl looked down on earth, from heaven and smile. She finally was free.

-_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an up turned face_-

A few days later, the Tracy's were along the few people who came to the funeral. It was raining, hard. Everyone was crying, but Alan looked up at the sky as whispered "Say hello to my mom for me Anna"

-_A name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that they world forgot_-

At the end of the funeral, Alan walked up to the headstone. It read:

"_**Here Lies Anna Parker**_

_**2007-2014**_(1)

_**A friend, a student**_

'_**Our Concrete Angel**__**' **_"

Alan touched the tombstone and cried silently.

-_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise about,_

_But her dreams, give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_-

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review!

1)-In the TV verse of Thunderbirds, I calculated from info on the 'net that Alan would be born on 2007, so I figure Anna would be to, since she's his age.


End file.
